Sakura's Date With A Vampire
by Angelic Dawn
Summary: Sakura is infatuated with a boy at school. But she knows their love can never be, they're from two completely different worlds leading different lives. And on a chance meeting she soon learns that that is true in more ways than one. sasusaku!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money out of this.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this fic! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks 333333

Sakura's Date with a Vampire

By Angelic Dawn

"Last night, I had that dream again."

I was sleeping peacefully in my warm, cosy bed when I heard a noise at my window. I sprung out of sleep to see what it was. Nothing was there. The window was wide open though and a sharp cold window and blowing through, clattering anything that wasn't nailed down. I heard the wind as it howled and whistled through the leaves and the branches and just thought I couldn't sleep through it. I got up to close the window and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, there was another sound. I tried to ignore it this time, but it kept coming. A creaking sound that sent shivers down my spine. The creaks got louder and louder as something drew nearer and nearer. Then suddenly I heard a whisper from outside my door. What could it be? I was alone in the house. I didn't hear anyone break in.

I heard the whisper again.

"Sakura, Sakura."

I pulled my covers up to just below my eyes and I could feel my hands begin to tremble, they could barely hold the covers up. Then, standing in the doorway I could make out the shadow of a man. His was all dressed in black with black hair and a sinister smile. I recognized him. But it couldn't be.

"Sasuke?" I called out.

"Yes, Sakura, I have returned."

He had been gone for such a long time and now he was here, in my room in the middle of the night. My mind was all over the place, I couldn't think. He took a few steps forward and I inched backwards until I was sitting right against the wall.

He slowly made his way towards me. I was motionless; I was backed right against the wall and was too scared to move. Sasuke had a towering presence about him.

"Sakura, I have returned for you. I am thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"Thirsty for blood and thirsty for love. I need you to keep me alive."

He reached out his hand and held mine as he slowly pulled me off the bed and into his embrace. He wasn't rough though, his embrace felt warm and gentle. I could feel his strength and I was pressed up against his muscular body but also his tenderness as he gently caressed my hair and massaged my shoulders.

His touch ran all across my nape and round to my cheek, I tried to speak but he put his finger to my mouth. As Sasuke continued to hold me, I gradually began to relax into him. I gave in to his strength and let him support me.

At first I wanted to break free but my struggles were quickly silenced and he had little effort overpowering me. But then I looked into his eyes, I could see the passion and the love he had deep down behind that cold exterior. I wanted to help him break out of that.

I kissed him, his lips sweet like sugar and our bodies moved like powerful pistons my tongue intertwined with his. He spread his tongue all over my body, licking my face, all the way down my neck and then my breasts. He tore off part of my pyjamas and kissed me passionately and all over.

All thoughts went out of mind. His kisses were heavenly like a tide ebbing away at the shore and an ocean of salty sea going endlessly into the sunset. He made me feel like no one had ever done before.

Then he cupped my chin with his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. I was completely mesmerized by his eyes, his warm smile, his gentle touch, and his strong body. He made me feel whole.

Sasuke then kissed me one more time before opening his mouth out wide and revealed two large white fangs in the front of his teeth.

I was in shock. Sasuke was a vampire. He wanted my blood; he wanted me to be his bride, that's what he said. Did I really want to be a vampire's bride? I just wanted to lead a normal life; I couldn't be with him.

But before I had time to react he reached down and scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. He held me with such ease and I looked into his eyes again. I just couldn't resist him. I put my arms round his neck and surrendered myself to him. I was his to do what he pleased.

There was nothing I could do whilst cradled in his arms but the urge to fight him off or struggle quickly died down. The warmth of his muscles and of his skin had such a calming effect; I could have just fallen asleep right there with my head resting on his shoulder.

Sasuke carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently. He showed his fangs again. They were very impressive and he lightly ran them down my neck just waiting for the right opportunity to draw blood.

I could see him salivating at my exposed neck and he tilted my neck to one side. I was ready. I was willing to do anything for him, for better or worse. His fangs were no longer intimidating but more erotic as he gave me several small love bites on shoulder. I could feel a slight pain easing into a tingling pleasure. I was ready for the final bite.

Sasuke opened wide and brought his fangs down on my exposed neck, he drew blood. I could feel all the lust and love in his body explode in a moment of frenzy and passion. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he took blood from my body. He dug deeper and I winced but felt little pain. All I could feel was Sasuke's warm body pressing against mine and then a soothing, numbing feeling as the world began to darken around me. Soon, I could take no more as Sasuke was finished with me and I fainted.

xxx

"That's a pretty weird dream, Sakura." Ino said, walking along the sidewalk next to Sakura.

It was the first day of the new semester at school and they were both in school uniform, white blouses, short red plaid skirts with knee high socks. It was a beautiful spring day with the cherry blossoms just starting to bloom, sun beating down from above and a cool breeze running through the girls' hair.

"I know it is, but it's been the same dream every night for the past month. It's been a really weird holiday in general. I haven't been able to concentrate or get out much. All I can think about is this dream."

"You're so weird, Sakura. I think you need to stop all this weird fanaticising and stuff and find yourself a real boyfriend."

Sakura smiled at the thought.

Sakura and Ino reached the school and mingled with the large crowd at the school gate. There was lots of shouting and hollering, lots of excitement on the first day back at school. Sakura and Ino almost lost each other in the huge group of kids.

"Damn first graders," said Ino. "Always getting in our way. You'd think us, being final year students we'd get treated better. Hell, we're even qualified ninjas but we still have to go to school. Sucks."

"Ino, you were a first grader once, so be nice."

Sakura suddenly stopped in the middle of the bustling crowd when she noticed someone sitting on the wall by the school gates. He was tall and handsome and stood out a mile away. It was Uchiha Sasuke who was in the year above her. They had never even spoken before but Sakura was captivated by him. His long back hair, his square chiselled jaw and his deep, thoughtful look. He didn't look like he fitted in school; he looked so much older, so much more mature.

Ino elbowed Sakura in the side.

"You gonna ask him out?" she said, laughing.

"Don't be silly, he's in the year above me, he'd never go out with me. He's never even noticed me before. But I wonder what he's like."

Sakura stared at him thinking about the dream she had. It couldn't have been the same guy. It was all nonsense and dreams. Sakura had to keep telling herself to grow up when suddenly Sasuke caught her staring at him.

Sakura blushed and smiled, totally embarrassed.

He smiled back.

The bell then rang.

"Come on, Sakura," said Ino. "That's first class, we're going to be late."


End file.
